1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to food packing material and, more particularly, to food packing material, manufacturing method and mold thereof to implement hydrophobicity of the food packing material by applying a MEMS technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
The food packing material is used for food packing and has been improved to improve the stability of food storage only. However, a problem in that the food packing material is stained with contents has not been solved.
For example, if you look at the food packing material used as a cap of a floating eating fermented milk products, after a consumer purchase the fermented milk products, when opening the food packing material, the food packing material is stained with a certain amount of contents. Therefore, the consumer is always forced to abandon a certain amount of contents off the food packing material.
These problem has been raised by the food packing material keeping retort food and the like having high viscosity such as a curry.